New Years Drabbles
by ALTN101
Summary: A series of the DC and MK characters following New Years Traditions from all around the world. [Will have Shinkai/Kaishin in various chapters...] /Complete!/
1. Chapter 1

**Suitcase**

* * *

It was around 12:05 AM and Shinichi couldn't find Kaito anywhere. There was a suitcase missing from the storage closet as well, but no drawers emptied.

Wondering what the magician was up to, he called out for him, but received no answer. Frowning he went down stairs and notice that one of Kaito's pair of shoes were missing too.

"What could he be doing with and empty suitcase going out this late at night?" Shinichi wondered as he too put on his shoes and went out the door to look for his missing Kaito.

Walking out into the cold night air, he made a turn and began walking around the neighborhood hoping to run into Kaito wherever he was.

He knew that the magician hadn't left home, all his belongings were still there, they didn't have a fight and Shinichi had hope that he didn't forget something important again that would make Kaito mad at him until he figures it out and apologizes, so where is he?

Sighing as he'd hadn't any luck of just running into the magician, Shinichi broke into a run to look for him.

"Kaito!" He called, and waited for a while, no response. That's...normal right, well not really but Kaito can take care of himself so there wasn't any need to worry, he hoped.

Swallowing down the rising fear that set in, he took off running again to look for his lover who apparently can just disappear without a trace.

Racing around the neighborhood with no lead he found himself back at the Kudou Mansion's looming gate.

Peering at the house closely he noticed a light on inside the house.

"I'm sure I had all the lights turned off when I left" he mumbled to himself.

Upon entering his home, he noticed Kaito's shoes were back on the shoe rack. Letting a slow exhale, he tentatively called out, "Kaito?"

"Kaito, babe where are you?" He called a little louder this time. A low thud could be heard upstairs and not a minute later, a tuft of messy milk chocolate brown hair appeared at the top of the stairs and then the magician was there along with a slight pink tinged on his cheeks.

"You have seriously got to stop that _Shin-chan_." He mumbled and walked down the stairs towards the frowning detective.

"Where were you? I was looking all over." He stated when Kaito was in earshot.

"Out" was the simple reply.

"With an empty suitcase I'm sure." Shinichi said quirking an eyebrow.

Kaito gave him a sheepish smile as he wrapped his arms around Shinichi's neck and proceeded to kiss him.

When the detective didn't respond he pulled back and pouted giving his deduction nut of a boyfriend a kicked puppy expression.

"You said you wanted to travel a lot this coming year, so according to gleggle, in Columbia people take an empty suitcase out at midnight and walk around the block with it." Kaito explained as he was still latched on to Shinichi like a koala.

Rolling his eyes, he muttered "you're an idiot, don't scare me like that ever again." and pulled the magician into another kiss allowing the other to unbutton his coat and pull him up stairs into their shared room and bed space.

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to search on google what they do for the New Years in different countries. Admittedly, not the best place for research but...yeah. Obviously I'm not from a lot of these places so sorry if it's incorrect. Also, last bit of note...DC legitly used 'gleggle' as their google in the anime. I don't remember what episode I saw it form but it was probably the one where Agasa was trying to auction his vase...or one where Haibara was using her laptop at Agasa's...yeah...too lazy to find it again, but it's there lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leap Into The New Year With Me**

* * *

"Kid?" Conan asked as he found himself poofed on a chair along with the task force, the Inspector and the thief on a neighboring chair, "what.." he stopped when the thief held a hand up for silence.

"Just jump off the chair when midnight comes!" He announced to the room.

The task force members looked amongst themselves wearily and Conan rolled his eyes at the thief.

"Kid! What the hell is going on!" Inspector Nakamori yelled but didn't try getting off the chair lest something were to happen.

The moonlight magician didn't respond as he turned to Conan and smirked starting a countdown as there was only ten seconds left until midnight.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!" Conan decided to join in as well.

"7!"

"6!"

"5!" The task force members decided to join in too because why not.

"4!"

"3!" Kid bent his knees a little and Conan caught on to what the thief was intending to do. With an eye roll, Conan followed suit and the task force seemed to relax a little and followed Conan's example or rather the thief's since he started it.

"2!"

"1!"

And with that Kid, Conan and the task force members along with a reluctant Inspector Nakamori jumped off the chairs leaping into the New Years.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Footing**

* * *

"What was it again? Dark hair?" Shinichi asked tapping his chin as he went through the files in his mind for the correct information. Kaito made a move to think about it as well.

"I thought it was dark skin." He said after a while. "Or could it be dark hair and dark skinned?" He muttered.

"Are we really going through all the trouble for this whole first footing thing Kaito?"

He received a nod in return.

"You know, this is a Scottish, English thing isn't it?" Shinichi drawled out.

"Yeah, according to gleggle." Kaito smirked at Shinichi's eye roll.

"Why don't we call Hakuba, isn't he from England?"

"Umm, maybe? I don't know."

"You go to the same school Kaito."

"..."

"Okay, never mind. You don't even know how to contact him do you."

"Bingo!~ Shinichi!" Kaito beam at the detective. It's not like he'd ever have a reason to need to contact that snobby blonde detective anyways, he thought to justify himself.

"Shinichi? What are you doing?" Kaito asked moving closer to his detective when he saw the other pull out the phone.

"Asking Hattori to come and make sure he brings a loaf of bread, a bottle of whiskey-"

"We're underage" the teenage magician reminded him.

Ignoring that, Shinichi continued "some coal and salt."

Three rings later and the Osakan picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Hattori," Shinichi greeted and proceeded to tell him to come over for the New Years and to bring the items he had listed earlier.

The was a moment of silence on the other line before a reply came.

 _"What the hell Kudou._ _But I'll come anyways, I'm just not going_ _to_ _ask."_

"Great!" Shinichi beamed before putting his phone away.

"Well, I guess Hattori is the best option if we want to do this first footing thing huh?" Kaito said.

"Yeah, but maybe we should just ask Hakuba about this next time." Shinichi mumbled and the two lapse into a comfortable silence with Kaito leaning on Shinichi's shoulder and the detective with his arms wrapped around the magician's waist as they sat in front of the fireplace.

* * *

When Heiji and Kazuha arrived at the Kudou Mansion a day later, he didn't expect to see everyone standing outside the house.

"Kudou...what's-" he asked but was interrupted by Kaito who came bounding over and pushed him closer to the door.

"Hmm…in three...two...one!" Heiji found himself made to go into the house first and told place the bundle of objects he was carrying on the table.

Once Heiji had entered, Shinichi and everyone else followed in.

Then Heiji proceeded to do what Shinichi had told him to do over the phone yesterday. He cut and served the bread, placed the coal in the fireplace, and made a toast with the whiskey he brought.

"Isn't it illegal to drink this…" Ran ask looking warily at the cup in her hands.

"It's the New Years Ran, live a little." Sonoko piped up and downed her cup in one shot.

She immediately recoiled at the strong taste and started hacking and coughing while Makoto rubbed her back soothingly.

Later when the night was over, Heiji was made to exit the back door, for good luck Kaito had said and thus began a new year for the pair and their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendship = Broken Plates**

* * *

"Come on Shinichi~ pleeeaaase?" Kaito pleaded clasping his hands together as he looked at Shinichi with large pleading puppy eyes. The blue eyed detective blinked and seemed to waver as he contemplated on Kaito's request.

Dropping his expression for a half-lidded one, Kaito pouted wrapping his arms around Shinichi's neck; he dropped his voice down a few octaves and murmured, "please?" His breath ghosting over Shinichi's lips making the detective shiver the slightest bit.

"O-okay…" Shinichi mumbled, as Kaito beam happily and pulled the detective into a short but sweet kiss and bounded off collecting what they needed for their surprise for the Nakamoris that night.

Standing in front of Inspector Nakamori's house, Kaitou Kid and his 'assistant' who was currently dressed all in black and a black baseball cap went about to set up old dishes and plates on the sidewalk.

"Ready?" Kid asked turning to his partner in crime with a devious smirk.

"He's going to hate you even more for this you know." His detective accomplice said, crossing his arms and shaking his head but smirked nonetheless at his ridiculous boyfriend.

"Yes well this is a peace offering."

"How so?" Shinichi asked turning a quizzical look to the magician in white.

"Because according to gleggle, in Denmark I think it was...people throw plates at their friends and families houses because it symbolizes friendship and brotherhood...something like that." Kid shrugged as he picked up a plate and tossed in the air, catching it when it came back down.

"I'm just going to go with it and not question you." Shinichi mumbled as he too picked up a plate getting ready to toss it.

"Wise choice hon." Kaito smirked and in three...two...one!

They threw the plates, effectively breaking it against the Nakamori's front door.

Shinichi found himself enjoying breaking plates against the hot tempered Inspector's door and he didn't noticed that he was smiling and laughing along with his white clad magician.

"Babe, bet you I can throw more than you." Shinichi said nudging Kaito a bit.

Turning his face away to hide the blush at the pet name, he grinned and said "you're on, although I'm going to win!"

Not soon after the boys had started throwing plates at his door did Inspector Nakamori yank it open and yelled, "who the hell is making all this ruckus!"

Then his glaring eyes zeroed in on Kid and his accomplice, and proceeded to give them a death glare.

"Kid! And your friend, accomplice, whatever! What are you two doing!" He bellowed stepping out now to confront the troublemaking duo.

"It's a New Years tradition in a foreign country! It signifies friendship!" Kid hollered back, grinning like a madman and tossed another plate that whizzed just past the Inspector's head.

Moments later, Aoko appeared at the doorway and when she saw what was going on, her face turned red in anger, matching her father.

"Kid! What are you doing to my house!" She shouted.

"Offering a peace treaty for the New Years!" He replied smirk back in play.

"..."

"It signifies friendship!" Shinichi piped up a smirk matching Kid's on his face.

"I'm arresting the both of you on charge of damaging and vandalizing private property!" Inspector Nakamori hollered wringing his first in the air in anger.

"Come on, let's go darling, we could just make this our New Years tradition." Shinichi said pulling Kaito into the car on the curb.

"What...tormenting the Nakamoris?" Kaito laughed as he buckled in and Shinichi drove off.

"Damn those two!" Inspector Nakamori glared down at those broken plates on his doorstep. This was going to be hell to clean up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Splash!**

* * *

It was a cold winter day, and the year had just ended, starting a new one.

Hakuba didn't expect to spend his New Years Day like this...dripping wet and freezing to death. He swears he's caught hypothermia or pneumonia even.

It was Kuroba's fault as always, he thought bitterly as he wrapped the blanket closer to him. It was always Kuroba who was bringing him misery and insanity.

He'd expect this to come from Kuroba, from Hattori even, but what he hadn't counted on was for Kudou to join in on it as well.

He had been ambushed that day after one of the Suzuki's large gala. Aoko had invited him as her plus one as everyone was to come in pairs, and Kuroba Kaito, being the mischievous imp he was had gotten, the detective of the west, Hattori Heiji, and the detective of the east who is actually dating Kuroba, Kudou Shinichi, to all dump a bucket of water each on him as he was leaving.

Now as he was sitting in the Suzuki's living room warming up, Sonoko's boyfriend, Kyogoku Makoto, had given him a spare change of clothes. He wonders if he should just move back to England.

Aoko smiled down at him as she came over to give him a steaming mug of hot chocolate with Ran, Kazuha, Sonoko, and Makoto nearby.

Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko had apologized profusely to him for their idiotic childhood friends and when they went to search for them, the three had disappeared without a trace, but not before leaving a card in the snow that read: _Happy New Years Everyone! P.S. Look up in the sky at 12AM sharp! Signed, Kaito, Shinichi, and Heiji :)_

When 12 AM rolled around, everyone went outside and look up seeing the beautiful display of fireworks lighting up the moonless night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Luck, Bad Luck**

* * *

Creak!

"Out with you bad luck!"

Three seconds later...Slam!

Shinichi looked up from his book that he was reading in the library.

"Do I even want to know what Kaito is up to?" he mumbled quietly to himself.

"I'm getting rid of the back luck for New Years!" Kaito exclaimed from right beside Shinichi making the detective jump and drop his book.

"A little warning would be nice." Shinichi glared at the grinning magician.

"Aww, what's the fun in that?" Kaito drawled smiling innocently at Shinichi.

"I hate you, you know that Kuroba," Shinichi said indignantly picking up his book and placing it back on its place on the shelf.

"You don't mean that babe." Kaito pouted, but his eyes gleamed dangerously.

"I do actually." Shinichi huffed keeping his back turned to Kaito. [His mistake.]

"Oh~ you do?" Kaito grinned, very much like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yes, I do!" Shinichi chose that moment to turn around.

Kaito had by now advanced and stood right behind Shinichi, trapping him between himself and the looming bookshelf the moment he turned around.

"I do too." The mischievous magician murmured and presses his lips to Shinichi's just as the detective was about to protest, or possibly yell at him to move.

Once Kaito had backed up, Shinichi was blushing madly and scowling at him.

"I really don't like you…" he said wearily, although he couldn't help but lick his lips and turned away as to avoid eye contact with his chuckling boyfriend of a month.

"Happy New Years!" Kaito grin and ran off to the back door.

Creak!

"Welcome good luck!"

"Really...I'm just not going to ask." Shinichi slumped down against the wall made of the bookcase.

* * *

 **A/N:** I tried making a pun for 'do you take this person as your lawfully wedded bride/groom…and they go 'I do' or whatever lol...yeah...kay bye…


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Mochi Time!**

* * *

 _"Shinichi!"_

"Yes Ran?"

 _"Sonoko's house! Sunday! Come or else!"_

A click was heard as Shinichi blinked at the wall, phone still in hand.

Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, he muttered, "what…" and put the phone back in his pocket.

"I'm just not going to ask…" he decided and went back to his case files placed in front of him.

When Sunday came, he found Ran at his front door and dragged out of his house.

"Wait Ran?! Why are we even going to Sonoko's house?" He asked as he was dragged along.

"It's the New Years Shinichi, we're making mochi this year and Sonoko's house is the best place to make it." Ran said matter of factly as she continued to pull a stumbling Shinichi behind her.

"Umm...I can't cook?" Shinichi tried, wanting to lock himself back in his house to go over the case files laying in his desk waiting for him to solve them.

"Cooking isn't necessarily required. Besides we have to start by pounding the dough, you can do that at least." Ran replied not allowing him to leave.

Sighing, and resigning to let himself be pulled to the Suzuki Residence, he sulked silently to himself.

He'd rather be solving cases for the New Years instead of making mochi. Those evil super glue like sticky dough…

 _This is going to be a huge pain_ he thought as Sonoko's home loomed in front of them and Ran dragged him through the gate only letting go to go to greet Sonoko who had appear at the front steps of the large mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

**First To Tie The Knot**

* * *

"Let's play a game!" Aoko exclaimed to the group of girls gathered around her.

"What game?" Kazuha asked tilting her head to the side slightly in curiosity.

"Well, you see" Aoko leaned in closer to the group conspiratorially as she whispered, "Kaito and I were searching up New Years traditions from different countries on gleggle and I found this one in Belarus were the single women play this game to determine who will be the first to get married this coming year."

"M-married?" Ran asked slightly alarmed, "Aoko-chan...aren't we a bit too young for that?"

"There's never such thing as too young for eternal love Mouri-chan." Akako smirked at Ran's blush. Sonoko wholeheartedly agreed with Akako.

"Sounds fun! Let's play!" Sonoko exclaimed throwing her hands up excitedly. Then turning to Aoko she asked, "how do we even play this game?"

"Well, gleggle said that each person should have a pile of corn in front of them and then a rooster is set loose. The first pile the rooster approaches is the person who will get married first." Aoko explained.

"But...we don't have a rooster...or a pile of corn kernels…" Kazuha said.

"I wonder if a dove and bird seed would a good substitute...besides I doubt Shinichi would like a random rooster let loose around his house." Ran said tapping her cheek as she thought of an alternate solution.

"Yes...that is our best option isn't it? I mean, Kuroba-kun most likely has doves up his sleeves and some bird seeds...right?" Sonoko turned to Aoko for confirmation, but she just shrugged.

"Kaito!~" Aoko called, "we need to borrow a dove and some bird seeds.

Blinking at his childhood friend, he shrugged and handed her Snow White and a pouch of bird seeds he seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"Thanks!" Aoko exclaimed before running back to the other girls.

"Okay ready?" She asked as she laid piles of bird seed in front of each girl.

Snow White seemed to understand what Aoko was up to as she just sat on Aoko's shoulder waiting for her to finish distributing the seeds before diving straight into Ran's pile.

A series of delighted shrieks and giggles were heard as the boys were playing their own game to pass the time until midnight.

"Do we want ta know?" Heiji asked raising an eyebrow at the others.

"Curiosity says yes, common sense and our sanity says no." Shinichi responded with a slight smirk.

"Two against one." Hakuba nodded.

"Soo...we go and find out because screw common sense and sanity." Kaito grinned.

"Yep." Heiji returned the grin with a matching one and Kyogoku Makoto and Araide Tomoaki exchanged worried glances with each other.

Whatever the girls were doing they wanted no part of because experience with dating Sonoko, (Makoto) and her best friend Ran, (Araide) taught them to stay away from the drama unless absolutely necessary, and that didn't sound like it.

"So...what are you girls doing?" Shinichi asked when the group of giggling girls and a smirking Akako were in earshot.

"Ran's getting married this year Shinichi-kun!" Sonoko exclaimed eyes gleaming with mirth.

Shinichi raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at his childhood friend.

"Really now?" he smirked, "when's the wedding?"

"Shinichi!" Ran piped up blush still burning red on her face.

"Umm...you know, now that we know what they were shrieking about...we should get back to the game." Kaito said pulling on Shinichi's arm as he went.

"Oh! By the way Ran-chan! Congrats on your engagement, if you need entertainment feel free to ask. I won't mind performing at your wedding." Kaito grinned at the still blushing girl.

"Annnd...we're headin back." Heiji announced backing away from the girls with Kaito and Shinichi trailing behind.

"But congratulations ta ya Ran-san!" He hollered back to her as the boys left.

Hakuba gave a quick bow to Ran and congratulated her as well before following the trio.

"So…" Makoto started when he saw the others return.

All four boys smirked at one Araide Tomoaki Sensei.

He gulped.


	9. Chapter 9

**12 Sweet Grapes**

* * *

Bong!~

Kaito popped a grape into his mouth and chewed it quickly swallowing it just as fast.

Bong!~

He repeated the process and Shinichi gave him a raised eyebrow to which he just smiled at.

Bong!~

Another grape went into his mouth, Heiji noticed this time too.

"What's he doin?" He whispered to Shinichi.

"No clue Hattori, no clue." The bright blue eyed detective responded shrugging.

Bong!~

Another grape.

"I honestly just stopped questioning things Kaito does after the second month since I've known him really." Shinichi whispered back to Heiji. The Osakan nodded in agreement, Kuroba Kaito was eccentric.

Bong!~

The fifth grape.

Bong!~

A sixth grape.

"Ready for a new year?" Heiji asked his detective friend.

Shinichi shrugged, "it's just going to be filled with-"

"Don't jinx it Kudou" Heiji warned earning himself a sheepish smile from said detective of the east.

Bong!~

The seventh grape.

"Ya think he's eatin those cuz no one else is?" Heiji jerked his head over to where the magician sat next to the bowl of grapes. Again, Shinichi shrugged.

Kaito was just someone he couldn't explain in full details besides perfect albeit a bit eccentric and strange in many ways but it was endearing. He felt himself smile at the thought of the past year and when he had met Kaito about a year and a half ago.

Bong!~

Kaito popped another grape into his mouth and Shinichi was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of the clock.

Bong!~

The New Year was coming.

Bong!~

Even closer now and Kaito had gotten up from his seat, a couple of grapes on his palm as he headed over in Shinichi's direction with a hidden smirk.

Bong!~

Kaito was now holding one grape left.

BONG!~

The last grape was gone and Kaito had bent over Shinichi grape in between their mouths, lips, and he was _kissing_ Shinichi.

"Happy New Years Love." He breathe once he'd swallowed his half of the grape.

Shinichi stared wide eyed at the magician as he decided that grapes were now his favorite fruit.

Then he smile a bit dreamily as he murmured, "Happy New Years Kaito."

Heiji blinked at his friends and a smirk spread across his face because Kazuha totally owed him 2270 yens [roughly $20].


	10. Chapter 10

**Fire & Water: The Art Of Revenge**

* * *

Smoke wafted through the cold night air as Inspector Nakamori sat crouch in front of the little bonfire he'd created.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Aoko asked as she walked out the back door and pulled her coat closer to her to keep herself warm.

"Burning pictures." He answered simply.

"Why?" Aoko asked curious as she walked closer and saw a stack of Kaitou Kid posters and newspaper clippings.

"I hear it's a thing they do for the New Years in Panama." He mumbled as he crumpled up another newspaper clipping and threw it into the fire.

"Can I...help?" Aoko asked her father hesitatingly.

He smiled up at his daughter and handed her a poster to crumple up and toss into the flames.

"New Years established, why are you burning pictures of the idiot thief?" Aoko asked as she crouched down next to her father to toss in the poster.

"Remember last year when they threw plates at our front door?" He frowned and Aoko bristled.

 _That stupid thief!_ She thought, does he have any clue as to how long it took for them to clean up all the broken pieces. They were lucky enough that Kaito and Shinichi had been around the next day to help clean up the mess.

"This is my silent revenge for it." her father declared as he tossed in another ball of newspaper.

* * *

Kaito noticed that smoke was rising from the Nakamori residence, but it didn't smell like a late night barbecue so he opened the window to peek over.

"Aoko! Inspector Nakamori! What are you two doing?" Kaito asked mildly curious.

Shinichi looked up from what he was doing and went over to the window and stood beside Kaito to look over as well.

"We're burning pictures of Kid! Apparently it's a thing to burn pictures of famous people that they do in Panama during the New Years!" Aoko called back.

"I see…" Kaito said, then he frowned slightly as Shinichi snickered and smirked at him which earned him a jab in the ribs by the magician.

"Why exactly are you burning his pictures?" Shinichi asked between fits of laughter. The scandalized look on Kaito's face was too much to handle.

"Because last year that idiot thief and his stupid accomplice," Kaito smirked at Shinichi at that, and Inspector Nakamori continued to rant, "threw plates at my front door!" His face grew an angrier shade of red at the memory.

When Kaito just nodded, the Nakamoris went back to burning Kaitou Kid's pictures.

Leaning in conspiratorially, he whispered to Shinichi, "remember on gleggle hon? That thing they do in…"

Shinichi smirked in return and nodded. Quietly sliding back into the house, they each filled a bucket of ice cold water and went back over to the open window.

"Three."

"Two."

"One!"

They counted as they swung the bucket and the water flew out dousing the the ever growing flames.

"Hey!" The Nakamoris yelled at the two.

"That's a fire hazard! You should be thanking us instead!" Shinichi shouted back Kid-like grin and all.

"Also according to gleggle, in Puerto Rico it's a thing to dump buckets of water out the window on New Years!" Kaito added with a matching grin to Shinichi's.

Tossing the bucket out the window as well, it landed right on Inspector Nakamori's head making look like one of those tin robots in cartoons, Shinichi added, "gleggle also says that throwing old household appliances out the window is a thing they do in South Africa on New Years!"

"Happy New Years!" The two called with matching grins still.

"Ugh! Kaito! You and your boyfriend are terrible! You two totally deserve each other!" Aoko yelled over her face burning red with that typical Nakamori anger.

"Aww! Did I just get your blessing Aoko-chan?" Shinichi smirked.

She glared at him but didn't say anything because really, she knew he made Kaito happy as happy can get and had her blessings long ago.

Once they had all headed back inside, Kaito said to Shinichi, "honey?"

"Yeah babe, what is it?"

"Can we throw plates at their door again next year?" Kaito asked as he wrapped his arms around Shinichi's neck pulling him closer.

"Definitely, it was fun...admittedly." Shinichi mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Kaito's waist.

He smiled at his brilliant blue eyed detective, and said "and if they decide to burn my pictures again?"

"We dump a tub of ice water over them and the fire." was his answer before soft plush lips were pressed against his own.

At the Nakamori residence, "dad?" Aoko asked as she sat crossed arms on the living room couch.

Inspector Nakamori grunted in response.

"Can we burn more pictures of Kid next year, and maybe Kudou-kun's too...for the hell of it?"

"That's a great idea Aoko! Besides I think we should teach Kid and that detective brat for messing with us!" He exclaimed beaming at his daughter.

"Oh! And we can't forget Kaito! We could just print out those pictures of him from the photo album and burn those too!" Aoko exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Yes...he did after all lend a hand at ruining our fire." Inspector Nakamori smirked at the thought.

Next year, those brats will be taught a lesson, he and Aoko smiled conspiratorially with glee.

And so, World War Three began and it consisted of the Nakamoris, Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou Kid, and Kudou Shinichi/Kid's mysterious-no-named-besides-hon-accomplice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome To Times Square**

* * *

New York City, Shinichi remembered going there once with Ran to visit his mother, who took them to watch the Golden Apple.

That had been four years ago, now at 19 and had gotten back to being himself, Kudou Shinichi, he smiled slightly as he and his friends stepped into the airport.

They had decided to go to Times Square for the New Years.

* * *

"Shinichi!~" Kaito called as he hug the detective from behind.

They were now standing near the giant Times Square Ball.

Everyone else was with their respective partners, as they waited for the count down. There was only one minute left until midnight and the start of a new year.

Taking Kaito's hand in his, he pulled the magician up to hug him close to his chest.

"Yes babe?" He asked casually, smiling at the slight pink tinged on Kaito's cheeks.

"I'm cold. You're my boyfriend do something about it." The magician responded with a deadpan expression.

Shinichi was about to say something in response, but was interrupted by the countdown till midnight.

"10!" The ball began to drop.

"9!"

"8!" Everyone there found their partners and stood close to one another.

"7!"

"6!"

"5!" Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi's neck as the detective put his hands on Kaito's waist.

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

They kissed, frostbitten lips on each other for what seemed like eternity, but only lasted a few seconds.

"Happy New Years Darling." Shinichi murmured as Kaito blushed and mumbled "Happy New Years, Shinichi." and laid his head on the detective's shoulder reveling in the bliss of spending the News Years with his one and only.


	12. Chapter 12

**Auld Lang Syne**

* * *

Kaito place the gold and silver party hats on the table as his fiancé place a punch bowl on the table.

"Tell me again why we have to have the party at our house sweetheart?"

Kaito smiled a bit ignoring his slightly pink cheeks, "umm...because why not?"

"You know I don't like cleaning up in the aftermath of the party." Shinichi said.

Kaito hummed in response, and said "yes but you'll end up helping me clean up because you love me so much."

"..."

"What?"

"I demand a divorce." Shinichi mumbled.

"What! We're not even married yet! And I won't let you leave me, your the one jewel I will never ever return." Kaito declared.

Shinichi just smirked at him and gave a peck on the cheek before he set out to finish the decorations before the others arrived.

Later that night, when all the guests have arrived, Ran had suggested to sing the song _Auld Lang Syne._

Everyone had agreed, and Shinichi was made to play the violin for the background as they sang, courtesy of Ran and her karate skills of death.

When midnight rolled around, Kaito pulled his detective close to him.

"Ready for a new year?" He asked.

"You mean the year where we are finally going to stress over wedding plans and dates and what kind of wedding to have." Shinichi countered amused.

"Don't forget stressing over the cake and what to wear and where to have it." Kaito laughed as he wrapped his arms around Shinichi's neck and leaning his forehead on the other's.

"Maybe a rooftop wedding…" Shinichi muttered as his breath ghosted over Kaito's lips.

Before Kaito could reply, the clock chimed midnight and Shinichi pressed his lips onto his fiancé's softly and passionately.

"Rooftops sound nice." The magician answered dazed, making Shinichi give a low laugh.

"Happy New Years Kaito."

"Happy New Years Shinichi."

He smiled, their new year is going to be really, really busy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well...HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Also this title had nothing to do with the actual drabble haha（＾◇＾）


End file.
